thenewnormalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Snyder
'Gary Snyder '''is a minor character on ''The New Normal, who runs the Los Angeles surrogacy agency Expanding Families. He finds Abby, Melissa, and Goldie for Bryan and David when they are trying to have a child. He is portrayed by Michael Hitchcock, who is also a Supervising Producer and writer on "Glee." Biography Season One Pilot Gary meets with Bryan and David and explains the surrogacy process to them and gives them a list of egg donors, also setting them up with a surrogate; Melissa . When it is discovered that Melissa is a fraud, he then sets them up with Goldie . Baby Clothes Gary walks David and Bryan through the next step in the surrogacy process: the fetal nuchal translucency test. He explains that the test includes checking for abnormalities, including spina bifida, Down Syndrome, and red hair. Gary adds that he read online that Judas Iscariot was a red head, and that everytime he sees Reba McEntire he wants to shout, "you killed my Lord and Savior!" The Godparent Trap Goldie and Shania visit Gary at Expanding Families, where Gary wants to check in with Goldie for a surrogate "mental health pit stop." When Goldie and Shania talk about how much they are bonding with Bryan and David, Gary politely but firmly warns them that once Goldie has the baby, her work is finished, and everyone will be moving on. When this news is shared with Bryan and David, David retorts that Gary is crazy. Shania shares that Gary tried to borrow $2,000.00 from her, and wanted her to call one of Gary's ex-boyfriends. The Goldie Rush David and Bryan stop by Expanding Families to tell Gary that they want more children before they get too old, like Al Pacino. Gary unexpectedly breaks down crying, a symptom he says of being bi-polar. He confesses that he desperately wants a family, but he is getting too old to meet anyone. He has been on Match.com and J-Date, but both dating sites have only paired him with "losers." David suggests setting him up with Bryan's ex-boyfriend Monty. On a dinner date at the guys' house, Gary is obviously taken with Monty, but seeems to be getting nowhere, expecially when Goldie stops by and Monty becomes fascinated with her pregnancy. Gary tries desperately to fit into the conversation, but has no luck. He eventually gets tipsy, and the evening seems to end badly. Later, when David and Bryan stop by Monty's home, they are surprised to discover Gary is there. They learn that Gary and Monty are now dating. They have several things in common including whistling and wanting a family. In fact, they are practicing being parents by mentoring Gary's niece, a youngster who apparently has no friends and will be repeating fourth grade for the third time. Later, the trio are seen rollerblading through the Farmer's Market where Goldie is selling her clothes. Trivia *Has a strong dislike for red heads. He relates that he read online that Judas was a red head. *He asked Shania to call his ex-boyfriend to see if another man picked up , and if she could lend him $2000. *He has odd pieces of advice. He told Shania to never sleep with her pet hamster because it will poop in her mouth. *He has no gag reflex. *He can be very moody, and describes himself as being bi-polar. Gallery Pilot10.JPG Gary.jpg Goldie Rush 35.jpg Goldie Rush 34.jpg Goldie Rush 30.jpg Goldie Rush 20.jpg Goldie Rush 12.jpg Goldie Rush 11.jpg Goldie Rush 1.jpg Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters